


Preparing for a Date

by Sasam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Ruby Rose, Cat Faunus Ruby, Faunus Ruby au, Other, Very Slightly Based On Real Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Ruby prepares for a date.





	Preparing for a Date

On any usual Saturday morning the RWBY dorm would be quiet and relaxed as all the team members took the free time to relax and recharge. However, this was not a regular Saturday. This Saturday, Ruby Rose had a date. 

Inside the dorm the members of team RWBY busied themselves, with Blake helping Ruby pick out an outfit while Yang paced back and forth trying to get hints about this mystery partner. Weiss simply sat at her desk studying, attempting to ignore the chaos as it began to unfold around her. Ruby had pulled out about a dozen outfits and thrown them all over the place before Blake had offered to help and the room looked like a mess.

Sitting together with Ruby practically in Blake’s lap you would almost think that Blake was Ruby’s sister instead of Yang. The matching cat ears between the two faunus almost the same shade of black. Ruby’s tail flicked back and forth as they eyed another outfit before groaning in frustration and tossing it aside.

“So do you feel you want to present more feminine or masculine for this date? Or just as in-between as you can get?” Blake asked while combing out the younger teammate’s hair. 

“Mmmm I think I want to go more boyish, I’m not really feeling dresses or skirts.” Ruby replied, nervously rubbing their hands together. It hadn’t been a long time since coming out as agender and was still pretty uncomfortable talking about it openly, though it helped having such a helpful and supportive team. They had done a lot more bonding since and worked hard to grow closer.

“I think I know just the thing then” Blake said putting down the brush and getting up to riffle through the closet. “How about this button up I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear? It would go great with your concert jeans.”

Ruby held the shirt up in front of the mirror eyeing it, the black button up with red stitching did certainly look good. Honestly Ruby didn’t know why it was hardly ever worn. Actually, Ruby hardly even remembered owning it. 

“I think you’re right! Thanks Blake!” Ruby squealed giving Blake a fast hug before turning to find the pants to go with the outfit. “Hey Yaaaaaaang, can you get me my binder, it’s in the washroom!”

“Uhh, sure thing Rubes! Just give me a sec.” Yang said awkwardly, stopping her pacing and heading to the washroom.

“You’d almost think she was going to wear a hole through the floor the way she was going,” Weiss scoffed, never looking up from her textbook.

“Hey! I can’t be worried?” Yang whined returning with Ruby’s binder and a small cardboard box. “Ruby’s going on a date! It’s never happened before! And I don’t know anything about this mysterious suitor! Why wouldn’t an older sister be worried?”

“You sound as if they’re going to be taken away” Weiss scoffed. “What’s in that box anyways?”

“Uhh well, you know. I wasn’t sure where the date might end up so I figured I should grab my extra protection while I was at it.” Yang replied sheepishly, depositing the items in a pile beside Blake.

“Eww Yang no! We aren’t going to do anything like that!” Ruby cried disgustedly coming back out of the closet now adorned in a pair of faded and patched jeans. “We’re just going to a cafe and then a movie, I’m not even really into sex, I definitely wouldn’t want it on my first date.”

“I know I know, I just want you to be safe no matter what. So if you do end up through some freak accident “getting in the mood” I’ll leave this stuff out so you can come and pick some up, I’ve got condoms, dental dams, plan b and some other stuff.” Yang said again returning to her pacing while Blake passed Ruby their binder.

“Thanks Yang, but you really don’t have to worry. Like Weiss said, I’m not being taken away or anything.” Ruby said taking the binder and heading into the washroom to change.

“As always I have the voice of rea-“ Weiss cut off with a gurgle, seeing Ruby throw off their pajama shirt to start pulling on the binder. “Ruby Rose you dolt! Close the door before you start changing!” she nearly shrieked, blushing furiously and burying her head back into her textbook.

“Shit, Sorry Weiss! You’re the only one in line of site and I didn’t think you’d ever stop studying.” Ruby replied sheepishly kicking the door closed and finishing changing. “I didn’t think it would bother you so much.”

“Don’t worry about it Ruby! Weiss is just being a prude as always, you know how she is with changing and nudity.” Yang called back causing Blake to snicker softly.

“Hey!” Weiss turned to glare at Yang them opening her mouth to give a scalding retort.

It was at that moment that the door bell rung. Weiss decided to use this to avoid any further confrontation and went to greet the guest.

“Hello Penny, It’s nice to see you again.” She said calmly opening the door.

“Salutations Weiss!” came the energetic response from beyond the door, causing Yang to jerk forward trying to get a glimpse of just who Ruby was dating.

“Ruby the do-!” Black called towards the bathroom being cut off by a blur of petals as Ruby launched themself towards the door with their semblance.

“Penny!!” Ruby cried throwing themself through the air, catching the girl in a hug just as she entered the room. Rubbing their face all over Penny’s cheek, purring loudly and waving their tail around, accidentally swatting Weiss in the face. 

“Ruby! Friend! Oh I am so happy to see you! I am so excited for tonight! I have so many plans” Penny enthusiastically replied returning Ruby’s hug.

After Ruby was lowered back down to the ground they quickly apologized to Weiss who surprisingly seemed to just shake it off, no outburst, no getting mad. She just kind of accepted it and went back to her seat. Not that she really had a chance as Yang quickly entered the picture.

“So Ruby, who’s this cutie you seem to know so well?” she asked, flashing her eyebrows. 

“Oh um, Yang, this is my girlfriend, Penny! Penny, this is my sister, Yang.” Ruby quickly introduced them trying to ignore Yang’s taunting.

“Salutations, It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Penny said extending her hand for an enthusiastic shake before Ruby quickly introduced her to Blake as well.

“Salutations, it’s a pleasure to meet you!” she repeated shaking Blake’s hand just as enthusiastically.

“Uhh, you just said that.” Yang said awkwardly, taken aback by how friendly the girl was as well as her lack of social grace. Pretty similar to Ruby, she thought, they fit pretty well.

“So I did!” Penny exclaimed after a moment of thought. “Any friend of Ruby’s is a friend of mine. I hope we can be good friends.” She followed up nervously trying to find something to do with her hands.

“Oh no, Penny, we’ve gotta go to catch our ship!” Ruby suddenly shouted, grabbing Penny’s hand and leading her out the door.

“See you later new friends! It was nice to see you again Weiss!” the girl called as she was lead away.

And then there was just the three.

“So Weiss, do you want to fill us in on how you met this girl before either of us?” Yang said, slowly placing a hand on the back of Weiss’ shoulder.

“We met her when I took Ruby shopping for new clothes after they came out.” Weiss shrugged. And we’ve met up occasionally since to hang out down in Vale.”

“So that’s where that shirt came from,” Blake mused. I wondered because it didn’t seem like the type of thing Ruby would pick out, even if it fits well.

“Well, you know, I just wanted to be supportive of my friend. It’s not easy transitioning if you don’t have anyone to support you.” Weiss blushed again. “I’m not trying to be some mean crabby girl that shoves people away.”

“Aww, we know.” Yang said, moving to give Weiss a hug. “It’s honestly been really nice seeing how supportive you’ve been. I was surprised at first, but it’s really made me feel less anxious about anything happening to Ruby, you know?”

There was a moment of awkward heartfelt silence before Blake spoke up. “You seem really off tonight, Weiss, and not just the whole nice thing. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I probably just need a break from studying.” Weiss laughed sheepishly scratching the back of her head, causing Blake and Yang to share a glance. Weiss never complained about studying. Ever.

“Well, do you want to join us for movie night then?” Yang asked. “We were just going to get some snacks and binge some of Ruby’s old anime that’s laying around.

“Sure, I’d like that,” Weiss said with a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the pronouns mess up? I changed some gender stuff around while writing this and I don't think I missed fixing any? But if I did please let me know.
> 
> Also I wanted Yang to be protective but not like. The ultra violent protective I see her portrayed as so often?
> 
> Happy to do some fun little oneshots. There may be some sequels in the future. I still suck at naming these.


End file.
